Perfect
by girl-on-sunshine
Summary: Love like that was a shame. Unrequited. One-sided. Unfair. What was a young heart supposed to do with that? What a loss of what could be. I sighed as I watched Bella, sitting alone and dejected in the faint sun. One-shot based on New Moon, based on the heart of a woman who was left behind...


**A/N**: This is just a one-shot, based on New Moon. It was inspired, so I don't really know how to describe it: a light in the dark that is the middle of New Moon, perhaps. A dim, wavering candle. Thanks eternally to my beta, foxyvictorianagurl, who was very persuasive in getting this story uploaded – she's amazing. :) Reviews are welcomed, so please take a minute to give me some feedback.

**Perfect –  
**

Love like that was a shame. Unrequited. One-sided. Unfair. What was a young heart supposed to do with that? What a loss of what could be.

Bella hadn't had any choices open to her in the relationship – she couldn't help her descent into love, or that he decided to part ways. It was impossible to get his name off her mind... There were just too many reminders. She had lost control of her heart; now a speeding car with no brakes that was approaching a cliff. An incomplete overpass, where he used to complete the path.

"He's moved on." I told myself, taking a deep, unnecessary breathe. The mirror reflected my scepticism as I shook out my hair. "It was not my fault."

Sighing, I walked out of the room and into the damp forest the house backed on to. The air smelt of rain, soil and dinner. Sweet and earthy, it spoke of life and warmth. It promised a succulent meal that took my mind off the image of what now stood by my brother's side. Her perfection was her greatest flaw, in many ways.

Her strawberry blonde hair curled in a natural waterfall and her eyes sparkled with a life energy she didn't possess. She held her head high, had impeccable manners, and was a confident and witty conversationalist. She glided at his side, her hand always resting on his arm or his side. She certainly never blushed or tripped. She was a dream.

The problem with dreams is that they are impossible versions of reality – you think you want this supremely beautiful side of life. But it's not what it seems, and it's never as good as it looks. Nothing can maintain that level of poise and charm forever, even a centuries old vampire.

Perhaps I was jealous on behalf of my ex-almost-sister. Seemingly plain and common, she'd had a spark. Her personality couldn't be faked. There was a subtlety about Bella that no actress could perfect. The kindness and love she showed most people wasn't easily replaced. To say Tanya was failing was an understatement.

I dismissed the train of thought to the back of my ever-conscious mind, focusing on the hunt. I would have this elk. I would not think of how Bella's heart must feel – tight and twisted, choking off any chance of breathing. Or how I'd felt – stomach turning and eyes stinging as panic rose, even days after I'd left my fiancée all those years ago. Surely Bella wouldn't bite her lip to stop her thoughts as I had. She would find happiness; it was the way of mortals. Their lives were too short to offer any alternative.

_I would have this elk_, I focused myself.

Silently, I made my way across the forest floor. Effortlessly climbed a shaded tree and looked out to the soft brown elk, illuminated by a few stray rays of sunlight. I drew in a breath and smelt its blood, so inviting. Listened to its shallow heart beat. Rose to my feet on the branch, calculating the angle.

And then I dropped onto the elk, pinning it to the ground as it bleated out a terrified note; trailing off to a whimper as my teeth smoothly broke through the skin of its neck.

I would not compare this to what had happened to Bella. Or to what had happened to me, when I'd been young and alive.

So full of possibility, yet taken from the world. My family's salvation went against every rule of nature, would allow the possibilities and opportunities endless rein, but I would not wish it on anyone.

Especially not someone who had lost so much, who felt the weight of the world as a young heart shouldn't.

...

I sat and watched Bella as she joined the other students reclining on the outdoor picnic tables in the barely-there sunlight. Which was a miracle for Forks; but overcast by world standards. The tree I was resting in was shaded and hidden behind another, larger pine.

Bella chose a table near her friends, but far enough away to avoid contact, opening a text book on her lap and leaning her hands back. She took a deep, resigned breath and closed her eyes, head thrown back. If she was hoping for a tan, she would be disappointed. However, I could guess at what she actually wanted – and he had moved on.

"Oh, Bella..." I whispered. A nearby bird looked around in alarm, its eyes finally settling on me with curiosity.

I relaxed against the tree, signalling I wasn't a threat... at the moment. Predators often worked in this way, luring the victim into a false sense of trust and security. Just as Royce had done to me.

There was no such thing as temporary love. Love was something really, really special. Something that could only be broken when a heart was shattered and the mind refused to dismiss the sin. Of course, there was pain in love. Pain that was directly proportional to the love – a new and budding love would have the fresh bite of the beginning of the flu, while an old love would be a slow trauma. A heart that bled out as the air slowly drained from a room to the staleness of carbon dioxide.

I wanted none of that for Bella. I wanted none of the blame for this, either.

Yet as she sat there, alone and without a hope in the bleak sunlight, I was lost for an answer for her. The other students, in contrast, seemed to expect the pale light to give them glowing skin and a surplus of vitamin D. She might as well have been sitting in the pouring rain at night, and was dressed mood-appropriately. She wore a black v-neck long sleeve shirt with a slate grey cami underneath. Her hair was down and straight, giving her the severe appearance of someone who wanted no attention or company.

I continued watching as even Mike Newton thought better of approaching her, simply watching from afar, until the bell went, until Bella deemed to be late to homeroom and sit for a few more minutes in the quiet.

Then I ran with the breeze; a peaceful companion at my back.

...

"Edward," I began, glancing at the ever-present, white and symmetrical smile of Tanya at his side. "Have you heard from anyone in Forks?"

The room quieted into a low hush. Subtly, all attention turned to our conversation.

"No." He replied flatly, turning to continue a conversation with Tanya.

The conversation in the room started up again and Emmett took my hand gently, intertwining our fingers on his lap.

I gave him a small smile and inclined my head towards the door. He smiled back, a typical grin that split across his face in an instant. Emmett had a youthful exuberance, a joking and playful nature and a kind, warm soul, but he saw the world acutely well. We understood each other in a way that seemed trivial to outsiders and intimate to those who were family.

"We might go for a run, head home before the sun rises." Emmett announced to the room.

"See you tomorrow?" Esme invited, smiling.

"Of course." I returned, easily being led out the back door by Emmett.

He squeezed my hand as we smoothly ran through the twigs and moss, the shelter of the tall trees and the moonlight. "I know it bothers you, Rose, but we can't intervene. It's his life."

"No, its Bella's too. That's the problem. No one is brave enough to stand up for her. So she has to stand alone, not even realizing we're all just hours away. At least she doesn't have to see him flaunting Tanya."

"You're right. Edward, however, will stay true to his plan to leave her. If you want to help her, don't let it be through him. We could visit her?"

"No," I sighed, "She needs to move on... It'll hurt, but at least she'll be living life."

He gave me a soft smile, "You're right, baby. All we can do is keep wishing her the best, and hoping the universe will listen."

"Did I encourage this... him breaking up with her?" I asked quietly.

He gave me a very Emmett-like sideways-look, easily reaching our and pulling me into his arms as he ran. He kissed the top of my head. "No, you just wanted the best for her." Another kiss, "You didn't want her to ruin her life." Yet another. "It's nobody's fault, just a bad decision based on a lot of mixed emotions." His lips lingered there, inhaling the scent of my hair. "I love that you care and you don't even realize it. I love you."

He didn't often say it, nor did he need to. It was in his every movement. Every day comprised of a million signs of affection.

I banished the image of Tanya's smugly-happy face and Edward's weary eyes; Bella's defeated look and my own heart ache. I was happy now, she would be soon too.

"Let's go home." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He gave me a soft kiss and moved on to my earlobe, sucking lightly. "Yes, let's."

... _The end._


End file.
